


Chance Encounter in the Basilisk Den

by Morgnyan



Series: Fated Adventures [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Affection, Emotional Manipulation, Furry, Original Character-centric, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgnyan/pseuds/Morgnyan
Summary: In my head, it’s just furry Skyrim but I have also played Skyrim for a good hour and a half and that’s it. This story is also mostly about my fursona named Luck! If you know nothing about them check my pinned tweet on twitter.com/morgnyan. If it's changed by now here is a brief summary!Luck is a grey and white cat, standing at 5'4. They don't have any specific pronouns but were born male. Wears a butterfly mask to help shield themselves from the world around them, only taking it off around people they trust. Other than that they are just kinda a shitty rogue...
Series: Fated Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chance Encounter in the Basilisk Den

Walking through the dreary city streets, a marbled doll cat named Luck searches for the nearest inn. Travel is not something the Rogue enjoyed doing, but gold was also usually hard to come by. Enemies had gathered in a nearby cave. The town, worrying for its safety, hired local adventurers to take care of it. Luck didn’t look too much into what they had to do. They had shifted themselves into a mindset fit for survival, bottling up their emotions deep inside themselves. Words echoed in their head. 

_“You want to live Luck? You have to be better”_ _“You have to be better”_ _“You have to be better…”_ Silence, the words reverberating in their empty mind. 

The cat, almost without noticing, had arrived at the inn door. Pushing it open, another cat waved at Luck, welcoming them in with intrepid excitement. 

“Luck! It’s great to see you! How long has it been? *Gasp* Are you here for the quest? Wait did you update your mask? Let me see!!” The energetic innkeeper started to purr, pulling the embarrassed Luck over while she questioned them. 

“H-Hey, don’t touch that!” Luck panicked, pushing the ornate butterfly mask they always wore closer to their face. 

This was Luck’s childhood best friend, Paula. They had known each other since they were both soft baby kittens, growing up in the same village together. With how much Luck has been through lately, they really didn’t want to spend time answering Paula’s questions. 

“Yeah… I’m here for the quest. Sorry, I would just like to get some rest before that.” Luck mumbled their words. 

_“That was a lie.” whispered in Luck’s head._

Paula smiled, her purring slowing down. Using a gentle hand movement, she pointed towards a room. Paula looked deep into Luck’s eyes, searching for some emotion beneath the butterfly mask. 

“Of course, Luck, you can take that room right over there. I would love to catch up in the morning!” Paula teased. 

Luck didn’t know if their old friend could see right through them. That brief glance shot pins and needles through their whole body. Luck waved goodbye, walking softly to their newly acquired room. Shutting and locking the door, Luck slumped down to the floor instantly. It was getting harder and harder for them to keep themselves together. They couldn’t trust anyone around them. Not anymore. Luck was teetering on the edge of survival, taking up every small hunt they could get their hands on. They knew they were weak, they had to be better. Luck took off their mask and wiped their eyes. Tears already welled up in the corners. 

_“You really are pathetic” a voice echoed._

‘No, please stop…’ Luck thought. 

_“If you were better, this wouldn’t have happened” they lashed out._

‘I don’t want to hear anymore…’ luck cried. 

_“You can’t do that. You’re not good enough” the words burned._

‘I know. I’m sorry… it won’t… happen again… I’ll be better. I promise’ Luck plead. 

The cat looked up from their cupped hands, wiping away tears with their palm. Finally putting in the effort of standing, Luck shuffled towards the bed, not before noticing the mirror in their room. Staring back at them was their own face; something Luck hadn’t seen in a long time. They looked, average. Seemingly nothing to hide with the mask they wore. However, right when Luck saw their own reflection, they were only reminded to put their mask on. Luck didn’t feel safe here. Luck hadn’t felt safe in a long, long time. 

\--- 

Stepping up to the entrance of the cavern Luck finally realized what they were sent to fight. Kobolds, little runty dragon-like creatures who struggle to communicate with us. Luck didn’t hold any ill will against them but, if the cavern had to be cleared out for Luck to survive, it had to happen. Other members of the adventuring party went on ahead, so Luck decided to sneak along a separate path to scout things out. 

Luck stealthy entered a tiny room, seemingly some sort of unused storage area. Walking through the empty shelves, Luck noticed something moving in the opposite corner of the room. Drawing their knife, Luck ducked down, slowly stalking their prey. The cat’s mind was empty, focused purely on their Enemy’s movements, purely in survival mode. When the kobold tried to make its way out of the room, that’s when Luck attacked. Pouncing onto the little reptile, the flapping of Luck’s cloak made the only noise in the room. Using the little weight, the cat had, they pinned down the kobold, drawing a knife to their neck. 

“Do you know where I can find the others?” Luck asked in a hushed but stern voice. 

The cat shouldn’t have even given the kobold time to answer. Right after the question was asked the Kobold screeched out in a shrill and extremely loud cry. Quickly, Luck covered their mouth and pushed the knife deeper into their neck, drawing blood even through their thicker skin. A deep wound, with one slight move the knife could end the monster. 

“Listen, I-” before Luck could finish the kobold began to squirm and cry, muffled under the cat’s clawed hand. 

_“You really are pathetic” the same voice echoed._

‘Not now, please I ne-’ their thoughts were cut off. 

_“Spineless little kitten” the voice cooed._

Luck looked into the kobold’s eyes, freezing up, watching the reptile fear for their life. Luck’s hands started to shake. This wasn’t like any monster Luck had fought before. This monster had a life, and a family. A home invaded by us, out of fear and nothing more, it wasn’t right. Luck picked themselves up, quickly glancing down at the Kobold before running out of the cave, back to lurk in the shadows. All while Luck ran, voices echoing in their head. 

_“It’s your fault, all of this is because of you.” an old voice reverberates._

‘I-Its different I…’ Luck couldn’t think. Their memory was stained with the fear on the Kobold's face. 

_“You need to be better” and “You are useless” echo in Luck’s mind._

The distraught cat ran all the way back to the beginning of the cave, finding a spot to sit and wait for the rest of the party to arrive. Reaching a hand under their mask, Luck wiped away some of their tears. The only thing Luck could think at the moment was _“I need to be better.”_ A pathetic little cat like them was barely surviving on their own in this world. They couldn’t even accomplish the one job that they needed. All luck could internalize, was how much of a failure they had become, no matter how strong they acted. Sulking in the shadows, a strong wolf eventually caught back up with Luck, their armor splattered with blood from the hunt. 

“Hey there kitten~” The older wolf growled, flicking blood from their sword off before sheathing it. “How did your hunt go?” The wolf approached Luck, towering over them, blocking the small bit of light coming from the entrance of the cave. 

“It went fine” Luck stated, emotionless, turning their head away from the wolf, avoiding eye contact. 

“Really~ Now kitten I don’t mean to intrude but, I happened to notice something…” the wolf grinned, bearing their sharp teeth. Squatting down to Luck’s level the wolf, put his hand on Luck’s shoulder, causing them to jump. “You didn’t finish that kobold off on purpose, didn’t you?” The wolf chuckled, pushing their strong clawed hand through their fur. Luck’s breathing started to become more rapid. “It’s ok, it’s ok, no worries little kitten, I won’t tell anyone~ Just give me half of your pay, that should account for it.” The wolf smugly, rubbed two of their fingers together, mimicking the act of rubbing gold pieces. 

Luck sat there, tears welling up under their mask from their earlier encounter. The walls they had built up for years felt close to collapse. Taking a deep breath, and pushing the mask closer to their face, Luck was able to enter their survival mindset once again, even if they were running on false confidence. 

“I thought I had finished them off, sorry.” Luck calmly stated looking away from the wolf. 

“Stop lying” Luck thought. 

“Poor, poor, little kitten, you don’t quite understand what’s going on here? Do you.” The wolf pulled luck off the ground by their shoulder, pushing them slightly into the cave wall. “This is my adventuring party. I chose who gets what, and _you needed to do better.”_ The wolf almost growled their words, intimidating the cat. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Luck whined. Those words were able to tear down their walls instantly, if only for a brief moment. “I can’t afford to give you half my gold…” Luck stated solemnly. 

“Aww, kitten~ Too bad~” The wolf grinned, letting go of Luck’s shoulder. “Well, you need to pay me back somehow. Otherwise, I guess there just won’t be any gold for you...” The wolf shrugged, turning away from Luck, trying to get them to cave in. 

“You can’t just take what you want from me.” Luck stated, pulling one of them knifes out from its holster under their cloak. Luck was trying to not draw any attention to themselves, however, the wolf saw right through them. Using their larger body and heavy armor, they threw their weight at Luck, slamming them into the cave wall. 

“Aww~ Kitten~ I don’t think you understand your position in this raid. This is my party. I control who gets what, and with your _useless_ actions, I don’t think you deserve anything. I’m giving you a chance kitten. We can both benefit here.” The wolf growled these words into Luck’s ear. After finishing they stepped away, and Luck slumped to the ground. “So, do we have a deal?” the wolf smiled at the crumpled cat, holding out his oversized hand. 

… 

Luck walked up to the inn, stopping right before the door. They were still bruised from their adventure, lifting their arm was a struggle. That crash against the rock wall shook Luck to their core. They wanted to be stronger, but every opportunity they took was squandered. Luck blamed themselves. They thought they should be able to shrug the act of killing another off at this point but, it was still a struggle. Deep down, they weren’t strong. They felt like- 

_“You really are pathetic” a voice echoed._

Slowly pushing open the inn door, Paula was nowhere to be seen. Luck had gotten back late from their quest. After splitting payment and spoils, everyone had gone on their separate ways. Looking aimlessly around, Paula suddenly came running in from a separate room. 

“Luck! It’s great to see you back! How did it go? Do you need another room?” Paula, cheerful as ever, made her way towards Luck while making simple conversation. 

“I’m sorry… I…” Luck’s words trailed off. They couldn’t afford to stay another night. “Was there… any other quests I could do…” the cat mumbled. Even with the mask hiding their face, Luck couldn’t bear to make eye contact. 

“Oh, sorry Luck. You know we don’t get much action around here.” Paula explained, looking at Luck closer and noticing their disheveled and bloodstained cloak. “I was actually just gathering clothes to wash if you would like me to help?” Paula smiled, holding out their hand. 

“I… don’t have a room. It’s ok.” Luck offered a weak smile back, before slowly starting to turn around. 

“Oh, that’s fine! It would give us a chance to talk! You still owe me that remember?” The other cat smirked, motioning their fingers as if to say, hand over the cloak. 

Luck stammered for a little bit, not knowing what to say, before slowly removing their cloak and handing it over to Paula. “I… Should put on more than just undergarments…” Luck sheepishly noted. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine” Paula looked over the worn cloth, nothing but some new tears since last time Luck had shamefully asked her to patch it up. Looking up at Luck, however, Paula noticed a large bruise on the cat’s side. “Woah Luck that… doesn’t look too great...” the cat nervously exclaimed, the energy slightly draining from their face. “Come on Luck, let’s get you a room to lay down in.” 

“B-But…” Luck refused, not enjoying the special treatment. However, there was nothing they could do; Paula was going to make the rogue rest, no matter what they said. 

Pushing luck down into the bed, Paula looked over the beaten-up cat. All she could think about was how this wasn’t the worst she had seen Luck beaten up. Leaving them for one moment, she grabbed a small health potion and threw the cloak with the rest of the laundry. Setting the potion by Luck’s bedside, she sat on the bed right next to the nervous cat; still wearing their butterfly mask. 

“So, what happened this time.” Paula sighed, looking down at Luck pitifully. The worried cat reaching a hand to Luck’s mask, before one of Luck’s hands swatted it away. 

“Don’t touch that. I-I told you.” Luck stammered, their ribs hurting just a bit too much for them to sit up. 

“Luck listen, I’m just worried about you. I want to see if anything was wrong! Sorry!” Paula exaggerated, throwing their arms up in the air for emphasis before handing Luck the tiny potion. 

Luck looked away from Paula, struggled themselves up to a sitting position before drinking the whole concoction they were given. Downing the drink with a sigh, Luck looked back at Paula, tears welled up in her eyes. 

“H-Hey what’s wrong… I-I’m fine…” Luck stammered, trying to cheer up the nervous innkeeper. 

“You’re not fine!! Uggghhhhh!!” Paula whined again, before slowly calming herself down and patting Luck on the head. “Listen… Every time you walk in here you look worse and worse. I’ve known you since you were a kitten Luck! I can tell when something’s wrong, even with that mask of yours.” Paula softly spoke her words, trying not to scare the slowly healing cat. 

Luck looked away again. It was hard for them to trust anyone now. Every person they had been around recently seemingly only wanted something from them, but this cat was trying to help them. A beacon of hope in Luck’s crumbling life. With that thought, Luck removed their mask… 

“H-Hey….” Luck whispered, turning back towards Paula. Tears welling up in their eyes already. “I’m sorry its… complicated…” Luck spoke very carefully, in a much softer tone than normal. The cat had shifted out of their survival instincts for once and was finally calming down from the events of the day. 

“Luck hey, it's ok…” Paula whispered, scooting closer to the softly crying cat. Calmly reaching a hand up, Paula started to pet the cat’s hair, only causing Luck’s tears to fall faster. 

“I-I just… Need to be stronger…” Luck murmured, gripping their hands into fists, frustrated with themselves. Tears rolling down their cheeks were wiped up with the back of Luck’s arm, slowly trying to calm themselves back down. 

“You have to be better. You’re useless” a tiny voice hissed. 

‘I’m Sorry.’ Luck thought back, helplessly apologizing to their own mind. 

“It’s ok not to be strong Luck.” Paula cooed, running her hands through Luck’s disheveled hair. “I don’t know all that you have been through, but I know what it’s like to feel helpless…” Paula trailed off, looking away from the attentive Luck for a moment. “Just…. Not everything can be solved by simply _being better_ Luck…” Paula looked back, starting to cry herself while continuing to pet the recovering cat. 

Luck couldn’t speak, in fact, their mind felt empty. They couldn’t understand what Paula meant by, it's ok not to be strong. All of what Luck could remember was struggling with not being strong enough. However, in this one moment, Luck felt safe. The nervous cat couldn’t accept Paula’s words, but they could allow themselves to feel weak, just once, around a close friend. 

After a long period of silence, Paula stood back up and spoke. “Well, I should finish that laundry. Luck, please get some rest tonight ok? You should be feeling better in the morning.” 

Luck nodded, letting themselves lay back down, watching their long-time friend close the door. Luck looked to their bedstand and their mask that sat on it. It wasn’t long till all that exhaustion caught back up with Luck. Their eyes slowly closing as they drifted off to sleep. 

… 

The soft cat awoke at the crack of dawn, used to their periods of sleep being restless. They could see that added to their nightstand was their cloak, patched up and freshly cleaned. Luck sat up, feeling themselves where they were bruised the day before. Sore... but much better! Standing up and putting on their mask and cloak, Luck then checked their gold pieces. Only enough gold to afford food for a day or two at most… Luck really needed to do something, and fast. Luck started to make their way out of the inn before thinking about Paula. She had given Luck so much… for nothing. Luck felt like they didn’t deserve all that attention, but they would have to pay her back, one day. For now, Luck opened the door, heading off to find a new quest. 

In the next town over, which was about half a day’s ride by carriage, Luck knew there would be quests to accept. The only issue was most parties that were formed there were going after a much more intense enemy, at least for Luck’s standards. War. Ongoing conflicts with neighboring nations, hiring independent adventures to fight for their cause. Luck knew they weren’t strong enough for that, but because of the high amount of conflict in the area, there were usually other small jobs to do. Luck didn’t like going here, but It was all they could think of doing to survive. 

… 

After a long day of travel, Luck made it to the next town’s inn. Checking around with the innkeeper for a quest, there was really only one option available at Luck’s skill level. It was posted by Klaus, the name of the wolf who had tormented them before. Luck really didn’t like remembering names. They were scared to get attached to more people. However, this name was now etched into Luck’s memory, not out of friendship, but fear. Having no other options, Luck signed themselves up for the quest. 

_“You need to do better.” Klaus’s voice echoed in Luck's head._

Those words. That wolf said the same words they did. Luck paced around the town after accepting the quest. It was slated to start tomorrow. Maybe Luck could find something else they could do around town? The only issue was this village had a large military focus, most things Luck was too scared to get themselves involved in. Eventually, the reality set in with them. If Luck wanted to survive, they would need to do this quest. Collecting themselves after a small panic, Luck headed to the meeting sight stated, going to camp out for the night. 

Upon arrival, Klaus was already there enacting the plan Luck had just thought up. Seemingly still un-noticed, Luck continued to lurk in the shadows, doing what a rogue would be naturally inclined when stalking someone. Watching Klaus, Luck noticed he was heating up a pot over a fire, seemingly making a simple stew. Cutting up a carrot over the pot with a small knife, seemingly also lost in thought. Luck thought about how hungry they were. They haven’t really eaten a full meal in years. Mostly living off singular pieces of fish or fruit bought at a time. With all this in mind, they couldn’t help it when their stomach growled… 

“Alright now, you can come out kitten. I won’t bite I promise.” Klaus smiled, looking directly at the cat hiding inside some brush. 

Luck shocked could only stutter. Slowly walking out of the brush, sitting on the other side of the fire from Klaus. 

“What do you want?” Luck whined, trying to avoid eye contact with the wolf as much as possible. 

“Oh, kitten I don’t want anything, but maybe that’s the question I should be asking you.” Klaus grinned, finishing his carrot chopping and putting his full attention on Luck. “Now, why are you here?” he interrogated. 

Luck panicked, feeling like they were going to jump fifty feet in the air, but somehow on the outside held it together. Luck’s expressionless face looked up at Klaus, eyes like daggers beneath their mask. 

“For the quest. I’ll do better.” Luck stated. 

“What makes you think, I would let you on this quest in the first place huh? You didn’t do anything last time.” Klaus scoffed, looking down on the cat while stirring the pot. 

“It’s all I have…” Luck explained, trailing off their words, not sure if that was the right thing to say. 

*tch* Klaus shook his head as to clear his mind. “You’re fine kitten. I don’t hold any ill will towards you, as long as you do what you told this time.” The wolf grumbled, seemingly wanting the help. 

Luck sighed, looking away from the wolf. Calming down from the anxiety of getting called out in the brush. With that calm came one more thing, hunger. The cat couldn’t help their stomach from growling right in front of Klaus. They hadn’t had a meal like a stew in a long time. 

“S-Sorry… I...” Luck murmured, not knowing how to justify their involuntary actions. 

Both Luck and Klaus didn’t speak, letting the sound of the crackling fire and boiling broth consume them both. Luck looked over at the sun, watching it slowly fall below the horizon. The fire’s warmth becoming more noticeable as the night's cool breeze set in. Suddenly, Klaus rummaged around in his pack, pulling out a bowl and filling it partially with the now finished soup. 

“Here, you take it.” The wolf grumbled, pushing forward the slightly filled bowl, looking heavenly from Luck’s point of view. 

Nodding rapidly, the cat took the soup, eyes wide, investigating all the contents inside. Meanwhile, Klaus poured the rest of the finished meal into his own bowl, giving it a tiny sip. After watching the wolf take a sip, Luck dug right in. It was the best thing they had tasted in years. They were probably eating too fast, but they couldn’t help themselves. Quickly downing the small portion, they were given. They then looked up at the now confused Klaus, panting from the heat. 

“T-That was…. So good…” Luck murmured, licking what they could from the bowl. 

“Damn kitten, you really were hungry, huh.” Klaus chuckled, slowly enjoying the meal he prepped for himself. “Your name is Luck, right? Klaus questioned, seemingly wanting to confirm who this kitten really was. 

“That’s me.” Luck nodded, smug and pleased Klaus remembered or found out their name. 

Klaus nodded, continuing to focus on enjoying their own meal. Luck reveled in the silence, it was enjoyable to listen to the fire and watch the sun’s color fade. Luck soon became lost in thought, bringing them to one important question. 

“Wait. How did you spot me?” Luck questioned, seemingly a little frustrated their sneaking skills didn’t work on the wolf. 

Klaus put his bowl to his maw, finishing off the rest of his meal before speaking. “I didn’t spot you, I smelled you.” Klaus grinned, tapping his nose. “I do a lot of tracking. From our previous encounter, I happened to remember your scent.” He licked his chops, putting the bowls they ate out of back into his pack. “Don’t worry Luck, it’s a… pleasant sent.” He teased, chuckling at his own jest. 

Luck pouted, standing up from the ground and dusting off their cloak. Starting to walk away, Klaus waved goodbye before speaking. 

“I’ll be right here, see you in the morning.” He spoke, trying to be kind to his party member. 

The cat waved back, walking towards a nearby tree and climbing up it, getting a good view of Klaus’s campsite. Luck listened to the sounds of the birds and bugs around them. Trying to pick out individual noises they could pinpoint. A fun game they played with themselves when camping out like this. Luck had noticed, that ever since their talk with Paula, their mind hasn’t been as rough to them. Memories they tried to keep bottled up, stayed bottled up, for better or for worse. After Luck had gathered enough gold to rest for a while, they would have to visit her. Soon, while keeping an eye on Klaus from high above, Luck fell into a light sleep. Safely enjoying the noises of the environment from high above. 

… 

The next morning, Luck met up with Klaus and two other people who had joined while the cat napped. This quest was simple, Klaus informed the party of the situation. While the party raided the kobold encampment, they had recovered a map. This map led to the kobold’s last outpost, which was seemingly undiscovered. Not knowing if there would be any other kobolds inside, Klaus needed to set up another party, which is why everyone was gathered. Spoils would be collected and split after the raid. With the rules understood, the party made their way into the previous kobold’s home. 

Luck lurked around the large cave complex on their own. So far, this cavern was seemingly abandoned. Luck found rooms that were disheveled, it looked like the little reptiles living here had left in a rush. Claw marks from hurried footprints scattered the floor. Luck, not knowing what to expect was still on guard. Finally, reaching the end of the path they headed on, Luck found this encampment’s storage room. Compared to the last den they raided; this room was comparatively full. Shelves full of rocks, and bundles of different types of weeds and flowers from the outside, all now dried out. In the back of the room, Luck found what they could only label as the shiny shelf. Every object on it had some sort of glimmer or shine to it, except for one tiny pouch. Picking up the pouch and examining the inside, it was full of gold pieces! This tiny amount could last Luck months… Without thinking, Luck stuck it in their cloak’s pocket, holding onto it tight with one hand. They couldn’t let the rest of the party know. They desperately needed to keep this for themselves, the grip they held on the gold pouch getting tighter. The tiny cat feared what would happen if they told the truth. Luck anguished by the thought of being helpless once again. 

… 

Klaus was delving deep into the cavern, sword drawn. He had sent Luck to explore the top floor, not trusting their strength. Something was clearly lurking in this cavern. It was getting harder and harder to see in the dark, only illuminated by the small lantern Klaus had with him. The wolf had finally reached some sort of clearing before quickly stumbling to the ground with a loud *klunk*, denting the wolf’s well-crafted, armored chest plate. Holding up the lantern, the wolf saw what he had tripped on, a large snake’s body that was now slowly circling around him. 

“Damn, this will be harder than I thought…” Klaus murmured, standing up, clipping the lantern to his side, and holding his sword with two hands. 

The basilisk, a giant snake, the creature that had scared the Kobolds away in the first place, had taken refuge in the abandoned cavern. Its face, glaring right at the intruding wolf from the darkness. Klaus, unphased, put all the strength he had in his blade. Breath in. Breath out. With one strong slice, Klaus managed to chop the large snake’s head clean off, falling to the floor with a loud thud. From behind him, another party member came peaking into the dark open floor. 

“Klaus? You ok in there?” He asked, raising his lantern to try and get a better view. 

The wolf chuckled, flicking the blood off of his blade before sheathing it once again. “I got it all under control over here, don’t you worry about me.” Klaus bragged, looking back at his teammate with a satisfied grin. 

… 

The party met back up at the entrance of the stronghold. Besides the large basilisk, there were no other enemies in the cavern. Other than the gold pouch Luck kept hidden, there were various other shiny objects and weapons in the cavern. Some goods were even left on dead adventurers in the basilisk’s cavern. Luck was too nervous to ask any questions about Klaus’s combat encounter, but it impressed them nonetheless. Each member got a new weapon, Luck ending up with a knife found on the shiny shelf. Luck also ended up with a few gold pieces, leftovers from what was found around the encampment. After recounting what each individual person found, it was Klaus’ turn to speak. 

“Alright, well if that’s all that was found here, I guess that’s it. Sorry, it wasn’t anything more.” Klaus grumbled, seemingly unhappy with the spoils from their adventure. “Alright, Colton, Bryce, thanks for helping.” The wolf waved at the other two-party members motioning for them to leave the cave. “Luck. I need to talk with you.” Klaus scowled, looking down at the masked cat, who instantly froze up. 

The two other party members left the cave with their spoils, chatting amongst one another while they walked. Luck was stuck alone with Klaus again, but this room had a much more menacing aura. Luck was, scared again. 

“Luck. Empty your pockets for me.” Klaus frowned, ordering the tiny cat to do exactly as told. 

“I don’t have anything!” Luck interjected nervously; already starting to back outside. 

_“You’re lying to me.” A voice in Luck's head cried._

“I didn’t ask if you had anything. Kitten. I told you to empty your pockets.” The wolf demanded, stepping closer to the cat as they stepped away. 

Luck panicked, they felt as though they had been found out. Thinking they could use their speed to their advantage, the cat tried to bolt. This action was swiftly followed up by Klaus giving chase, instantly tackling Luck to the rough cave ground. Soon after, Klaus had already used one hand to trap Luck’s arms behind their back. 

“Kitten. You promised me. You said _you would do better_ , right?” Klaus growled, groping his hands-on Luck’s body, searching for, and finding, the bag of gold pieces Luck had hidden. 

“I…. I’m sorry….” Luck cried out, tears already starting to roll down their face. Even while apologizing, Luck continued to kick and extend their claws to scratch the wolf, but to no avail. Nothing Luck could do would stop the wolf from overpowering them. 

“How dumb do you think I am Kitten? I send you to the storage room. Kobolds like to collect shiny things. There just so happens to be large amounts of gold missing from our pillage.” Klaus growled right into Luck’s ear, making sure every word reverberated in their skull. “Who. Could. That. Be.” Klaus lashed out; with every word the wolf spoke pushing lucks face into the rocky ground, damaging the cat’s mask. 

Luck whined and kicked their legs harder, only becoming more frustrated by their own weakness. Unable to escape their own pitiful situation. Trying to back up their hips to push the heavy wolf off of them to no avail. 

_“You are pathetic.” A voice growled._

Luck couldn’t tell whose voice that was anymore. Their face was being pushed into the rough cave ground. Hands were trapped behind their head, claws unable to reach the wolf's big hand. Legs trapped under the weight of the wolf. Luck was at their lowest point. Then, Klaus ripped open Luck’s undergarments. 

“W-What are… y-you doing.” Luck whimpered, feeling as though every wall they had built up for years, was crumbling in an instant. Klaus however just started to laugh. 

“Are you serious…” Klaus almost couldn’t believe themselves; it had never occurred to them. With how nice they had been to Luck, and just from the ways Luck responded, Klaus had assumed Luck had been born female. However, this wasn’t the case. “After all that I have done for you, this was your last twist, huh Luck.” Klaus laughed, shaking their head once again. Tightening their grip on Luck’s trapped arms. “I don’t give a damn anymore. I’m taking what I want from you.” Klaus stated calmly, turning silent while they adjusted themselves, only instilling more fear into Luck. 

“W-What… you… I-It’s more complicated than… Klaus, you wouldn’t r-right…” Luck begged; their mental barriers completely shattered. Lucks body had almost gone completely stiff, too scared to move. They didn’t even get an answer before they felt something at their backside. “N-No…” the cat murmured, trying to craw away one last time but to no avail. 

The wolf pressed their length at the cat’s behind, using their weight and strength to keep his captive still. Klaus was drunk off his own power, using his dominance to get the pleasure he wanted, to get revenge on the thief cat who wronged him. Grabbing Luck’s hips with one hand, he positioned the cat to take his whole length, and they were going to take it, no matter what. 

Luck was falling apart at the seams; it was starting to get harder to tell their memories from reality. Voices swirling in Luck’s head, telling them they aren’t strong enough. Telling them that they will never be worth anything. Luck couldn’t tell if it was her mind, or Klaus whispering to them anymore. Then, they felt the wolf suddenly start to pound into them. 

Klaus had pushed their dick deep into the mind-broken cat, letting out a large moan as he fit everything inside. Klaus had done anal before, but never with any type of man; if that is what he could consider Luck at this point. That didn’t matter to Klaus at the moment, he could only think about one thing. Trying to breed this cat. 

Luck’s head was swirling. They had never done something like this with a man before. This wasn’t the way Luck wanted anything like this to happen, but they also couldn’t help their body’s natural reaction. Each thrust Klaus did was met with a soft moan or grunt from Luck. Their legs were shaking, something about this felt, good? This only made this situation more confusing for Luck. Their emotions feeling overwhelmed. 

“Kitten, your shaking~ Wow~” Klaus grunted in-between thrusts, extending their claws on the hand holding Luck’s hip, just to get a better grip. “Maybe this is what you were meant for.” The wolf cooed, bending over to growl into Luck’s ear. “You are weak after all. _Useless._ Little. Kitten.” Klaus’s harassment stung; each word followed by a perfectly timed thrust. 

_“If only you were better” A voice echoed, Luck unable to tell who was speaking._

“P-Please…. D-Don’t say anymore…” Luck sobbed, the words Klaus said shaking them to their core. 

_“Pathetic little kitten~” a voice echoed._

Lucks legs were trembling at this point. It was hard for Luck to feel aroused now, their own delicates being a sensitive topic. However, with Klaus hitting a certain spot deep inside the cat, Luck couldn’t help but feel… _something_ … The faster Klaus went the more that _something_ continued to bubble up inside of Luck before they couldn’t contain it anymore. Legs shaking, being used by a man they feared, Luck ended up cumming onto the cave floor. 

At this point, it was hard for Klaus to think straight. All he could think about was trying to cum deep inside the cat they forced themselves on. When Luck just so happened to have their ‘involuntary reaction’ this only riled up Klaus more. 

“You fucking _came?_ From this? Luck. Poor. Poor. _Pathetic._ Luck.” Klaus growled right into the cat’s ear, speeding themselves up. His ego clearly rising with every action he gets away with doing to the cat. Soon, the wolf was at his peak. Finally letting go of Luck’s arms, Klaus grabbed both sides of the cat’s hips, picking up the pace. 

The weak captive’s senses only began to dull the faster Klaus went. Every second the wolf was thriving; Luck could feel their mind fail to comprehend their own situation. How could they let this happen to themselves? If Luck were strong, they would have stopped this, right? The questions the cat asked themselves only solidified their own despair. Klaus was only getting closer and closer to climax. Giving one last pump, the wolf unloaded inside of the pathetic crying cat. Satisfied with his revenge. 

Luck whimpered, almost like a dog. They felt they had hit rock bottom once again. Their mind felt empty and broken, they felt weak, and they had no reward to show for it. In one last ditched effort now that Klaus had let go of their arms, Luck grabbed the coin pouch they had snatched earlier. Luckily, Klaus didn’t seem to notice, preoccupied with twitching inside the trembling kitten. 

As the canine pulled out, Luck instantly felt much weaker. Their legs shook again, as they heard Klaus stand up from behind them. Luck tried to keep track of their position, but quickly exhaustion was catching up with them. The wolf cleaned himself of before starting to leave the cavern. Luck was still struggling to keep themselves conscious. Watching as the wolf took those final steps off into the distance, Luck couldn’t help it as their consciousness started to fade. 

… 

Luck woke up alone, collapsed against the cavern floor. Squeezing their hands tight, Luck felt the pouch of gold they had risked all of this for, still there. Luck teared up again, moving their shaky legs slowly, getting themselves to stand. Looking down on the ground, a corner of Luck’s butterfly mask had chipped off from Klaus’s beating. The cat’s tears began to flow unable to keep up their survival façade. Luck didn’t know what to do. Their mask was broken, innocence stolen, and Luck didn’t know where to go next. Luck just wanted to feel safe again, a selfish request. Knowing Klaus was still going to be out there, on top of all that, sent shivers down Luck’s spine. Luck couldn’t think of anywhere they could go. Things felt hopeless. Slumping to the ground, Luck retrieved the broken wing of their mask. Curling themselves up beneath their cloak, Luck let all of the emotions they had bottled up over the years out. Their fear of being weak, being _useless_ , _pathetic_ , and unwanted. Everything luck was scared of bubbled to the surface, leaving only one salvation. 

“I-I want… Paula to pet my hair again.” Luck mumbled through panicked tears. Trying to calm their breathing, the cat thought of the few good things they could. Cooking with their mom. Watching the sunset. Getting their hair pet. Holding onto those thoughts, Luck tried to pick themselves back together. Standing up from the abandoned hideout, Luck collected their things. With gold in hand, Luck had to repay the one person who had cared for them, and the cat headed off to a familiar inn. 

… 

After a long day of recovery and travel, Luck had made it back to the inn they hastily abandoned just a few days ago. Pacing outside the door, Luck was almost too scared to head inside. Paula had shown Luck kindness and Luck had abandoned her the morning after. It was hard to just walk in after an event like that. Before Luck had the courage to open the door, they heard a voice calling them from behind. 

“Luck? Is that you? Where the HELL did you run off to two days ago?” Paula shouted, bringing back food they had purchased from down the street, looking like they were ready to fight. 

“I-I…” Luck stammered, not knowing how to answer. Watching as their childhood friend stormed up to them in anger. 

“Luck….” Paula trailed off noticing their chipped mask. “What happened?” Paula questioned, their anger instantly turning to worry. 

Luck began to tear up again, slowly explaining their closest friend everything. The quest in the kobold caverns near the town. The interactions with Klaus. The stolen gold. The wolf’s abuse. As the cat explained, the friends made their way into an empty room, the same one Luck stayed in last time. The more intimate things got, the more emotional Luck became. Every emotional wall the cat had put up, finally dropping for the one person they could finally trust 

“I’m sorry…” Luck sobbed, wiping tears from under their mask; hands shaking as they thought about how powerless they felt. 

Paula sighed before speaking up. “Luck, it's ok, I’m here for you. I always will be.” Paula smiled before standing in front of the crying cat. “Part of me helping you, means you have to listen to me though.” She cooed, pulling off Luck's mask, noticing their restless eyes. “I promise you Luck, it's ok not to be strong. However, I think you're strong in your own way!” Paula smiled, petting the nervous cat’s hair. 

“R-Really...?” Luck questioned. 

“Yeah, really! You have a good heart.” Paula smiled, poking her clawed finger at Luck’s chest. “Sometimes, the world just isn’t kind Luck. I’m here if you need anything.” Paula cooed, getting ready to walk back out to the lobby. 

“W-Wait!” Luck stopped Paula, pulling out the pouch of coin Luck brought back. “Here, I can pay for my room.” Luck smiled, weakly holding up a little piece sign, tears still in their eyes. 

Paula sighed again, patting the little cat on the head. “Luck, I don’t need money from you,” Paula grunted seemingly frustrated they couldn’t get their point across. “Luck, all I want from you is for you to be safe. Running off like that worried me! Do you know how scared I was!” Paula ranted, raising their arms up for emphasis, trying to cheer up luck, if only for a little bit. “Why don’t you stay here for a week. I think you and I could both use the company…” Paula smiled, extending her hand out to the recovering cat. 

Luck looked away from Paula for a moment. Thinking back on all the things she had done for them. Patching up Luck’s cloak, offering shelter, giving advice, and lending a hand. Paula was one of the few people Luck could trust in this world, maybe staying around them wouldn’t be the worst idea. 

“S-Sure!” Luck stammered, taking Paula's hand, giving it a little shake. The cat’s soft grey eyes finally starting to look brighter, if only for a little bit. There was hope at the end of the tunnel for Luck. Through all of their experiences Luck was driven farther and further away from stability. Hopefully, spending time with someone they trusted would bring them one step closer to it. 

-The End ….? >:3c 


End file.
